Memory wipe
by simonanderson
Summary: Roll snaps at the worst time unknowingly making megaman honor his word in the worst way.


**Wipe from memory**

Roll x Megaman

She knew she had screwed up. Megaman had wanted to talk to her after a rather hefty round of repairs kept her patience short. Sprinting from one piece of the flutter to another everything seemed to need her attention since the attack on the island. Pushing herself ragged he came in only wanting to talk to her. That was something he would normally do to cheer her up during her long bouts in the repair garage. Unsure of what he wanted to say she couldn't figure out why he didn't just speak his mind like he normally did. Playing with a folded piece of paper to try gather whatever needed to speak she did the worst thing she could have. She snapped. Days of little sleep with an overload of work made her bitchy no vent as to their conditions. Feeling the pressure of his fingers against her shoulder made her seize her arm unknowingly snapping the brittle metal piece held in the table clamp. Turning around to see him try and mouth his apology only made it worse as the top blew from her normally understanding personality.

"Nothing is as important as my work right now. Megaman! do you know that without that clamp we could be bleeding fuel in to the main combustion chamber? Now I am going to be here another four hours longer then expected. Why can't you just leave me alone!"

His eyes went straight to the floor as the piece of paper made its way to the table next to him. Watching the reaction on his face cut her anger leaving nothing except a pool of guilt of snapping of her closest friend. Turning around she would make sure to apologize after everything was done. It was only a few minutes before he spoke in a soft voice.

"Sorry Roll, I won't bring it up again."

Counting the soft clink of his shoes against the floor a wave of disgust at herself nearly broke her focus as one of the last projects began. After finishing everything for the night and noticing that all the critical things on her queue board were taken care of her eyes found the folded piece of paper left on the back shop table. Wondering where the blue bomber was she unfolded the message. The lines of the paper were worn with multiple tries of writing only to be erased. Thinking of what could be so tough to communicate was soon verified as she read through the note as the wave of disgust evolved to a storm of emotions. It was supposed to explain everything and if she was right the emotions were still there but she had shot herself in the foot by snapping at him. Finishing the note the last few sentences made her stomach bottom out in fear for she knew if anything since he was younger that he would always keep all the promises he made.

Putting down the note she looked at her shoes as her own feelings came into question. Her parents were still out in the world somewhere and their was much more she could learn in her crafts. During every step he was there next to her. Roll knew if Megaman just denied their partnership she wouldn't have gotten a fraction of what they currently had. Since both were kids he was always watching out for her especially since the island. Dealing with Megaman Juno made her a ball of nervous energy waiting for him to leave the ruins. She could tell that another girl felt the same way she did, the one called Tron that was friend, enemy and rival to the blonde. Knowing he was back with her made her smirk at the knife that had to go through the brunette. Since then, they had multiple small digs that got them enough to get them to the next point in their adventure. All that changed when the wear and tear of the Flutter made itself apparent with little more then a cough one day. He had tried to give his emotions to her when she was working so hard only to shoot him down before he could say a word. Hating how everything went so far she made sure to try from keeping him from slipping through her fingers.

Megaman Volnutt was sitting on the main outer deck of the airship blasting his buster every so often before watching the disks twinkle away to the stars. Seeing the large discs of energy shrink to nothing was a balm after being blown up at by Roll. They were a team, and a really good one by all accounts. Exploding at her made him think that the feelings were not mutual. A large rush of heat filled his face pulling tears before shaking them away. It definitely hurt to think about the girl who had cared for so long. Working with her would be rough after that whole fiasco, but it had to be done. Bringing his knees to his chest he moped about what to do before a thought came to him. It would be perfect since she did not love him unknowing of the girl searching for him below decks. Running over the jagged pain in his heart hundreds of times he could feel himself begin to heal from the pain so he could the best for her. Tonight would be the end of the pain for a long time, but a small part would not die as some sick hope was held. Pulling himself to his feet he thought it should be time for him to rest.

Closing the door a set of footsteps rushed towards the noise of the hatch and frame. Roll held the paper as she tried to catch her breath seemingly running the length of the entire ship trying to find him. Bent over out of breath she raised a finger motioning him to wait for something. Pulling herself up she could see a lot of damage was done from his face. Noting the red eyes as well the tear tracks that stopped mid cheek she could tell she had to make up a lot to the young man. Her outburst seemingly mocked her from her memories as she caught his eyes. On any other day they would be full of life they were dark with many shed tears.

"Megaman..I"

"It's okay Roll, I understand."

The words made her stomach do back flips. Jumping forward she caught him in a hug that only kept him still. After a moment like that he pulled himself from her hug happily thinking that everything was set again.

"You value us as a team. Your machinery skills and your missing parents to even try it."

Her face fell as the words hit her ears. Green eyes met dark brown in a confused glance before he continued in a weak voice.

" You just don't love me, and that's okay. I just wish that we could have at least tried. But it isn't as important as your work. I won't bother you about it again. You can date as you wish if it is not too much to ask when we are done that I leave to head out on my own."

Lowering his head for a moment she could see a tear fall to the floor before he ran to his room. Shocked at his words it took more then a few moments to put everything together. While the clattering of footsteps died she was still putting his words to their situation. Dropping to her knees she felt crushed by the weight of everything. All of the pain she caused boomeranged in the worst possible fashion and it was all her fault while the note mocked her already well read in the short amount of time between the meetings.

Roll,

I know you try to be so much with the disappearance of your parents. They would be proud of you if they could see you here today. I am writing this note to tell you how I feel, ever since the battle with Juno I thought about what would happen if I lost. You kept me going through that fight.

It was then how much I learned I love you. Why you would want a guy like me I do not know and I would understand if you never wanted to be my girlfriend. If that is the case I promise I won't bring it up.

Even if I get hurt I would rather you be happy with someone if I turn out to be a friend to you.

Waiting for your answer,

Megaman Volnutt

P.s I am serious about my promise. Please be honest about your feelings and we can still be friends.

A happy face was circled at the end despite her mood as she sat on the floor. Putting the paper int her pocket she began to stand making her way to his door only to find him either asleep or pretending. Back in her room the tears began to flow as she cried out for her friend to come back to her. Passing out after an hour the small hope to try again tomorrow gave her enough comfort for that night.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXx

It had been a week since that night she labeled in her diary as ' the disaster'. All hopes of returning to a romantic relationship were seemingly erased as any mention of it only brought questions liked it never existed. On a refueling visit to a friendly island she was left with the run of the ship as the men went out for shopping. Trying to pick up any information about the sudden change of his demeanor left her sneaking in to his room.

The computer was left on like it had been so many other times made her wonder if there was anything left on it to help her case. Bringing up the open programs she found the webcam still on. Checking to make sure it was not recording she laughed a bit at how technologically illiterate he was despite his heritage. Checking the recent recordings she found a file corresponding to the time right after he ran back to his room. Bringing the media player the file soon began playing starting with a scene of him in his chair.

"Juno explained how the memories of units like me and him could be rewritten. I have recently tried to tell my feelings to my friend Roll and it d-d... didn't go well so I am going to take the program I got from his console on to this flash drive. Using it I plan to erase my feelings for Roll making myself better to focus on our missions."

Watching the form put the flash drive in before putting a cord in the wrist mount of his off hand. She could not be hearing this before checking the programs on the desktop. Finding it from the start screen she could only watch as the title only read 'Memory wipe Juno'. Looking up at the video screen again she could feel the fear of what was coming settle behind her heart cooling everything leaving the trembling girl speechless.

He took a deep breath before continuing on screen..

"Activating Juno memory wipe program fragment. Proceeding with caution. Full event erase duration past twenty four hours, additional category emotional growth experience relating to one Roll casket for three years. Understand, memories will not be retrievable without the full program, activate."

His body jerked for a moment before going still as the speakers began to play a voice like one of telemarketers they would often talk to.

"Full Deletion Complete, thank you for the use of this program. Be aware that what you have erased may return under duress or emotional turmoil if it gives the unit extra knowledge to survive special circumstances."

Closing out of the window she ran back to her room wondering what she had done to her friend. Filled with self loathing she held on to her pillow as she lay under the thin covers crying for what seemed like hours. Letting her closest friend feel so ashamed to erase his own memories. She knew he had the program fragment as she did as well, but she never thought he would use it as more tears burned to the mattress. No one heard as the girl began to speak between sobs.

"I'm sorry, your more important, I'm sorry, I love you. Please come back to me Megaman."


End file.
